Dear Diary
by ScribbleScribbleDoo
Summary: The Signless *accidentally* takes hold of The Disciple's journal. What is it to be found out?


Hello :) Thanks for clicking! Anyway, I will just like to inform ya that I will writing with**out** their quirks or puns. Since I'm lazy in doing so xD They will be italized instead.

I guess that is all? Read on!

* * *

It was after his preaching. He looked at the sky, the brilliance of the universe stretching over them like a milky blanket of stars, comets and planets. It made them look like the tiny beings that they are, and him the smallest of them all. He sighed. It wouldn't be long that he won't be able to gaze at them again. He looked over his Disciple, carefully organizing her notes. Such beauty. He knew of the danger he beheld upon them, yet the visions—all of them—he knew would bring them salvation. He looked over his mother, the jade blood that abadoned her duties and—

The Signless stopped his train of thought when he noticed that _she_ was looking at him with a playful smile. _I'll be going back to our hive to prepare our meals, dear, _The Dolorosa whispered. _Be sure to invite her over, _she adds gleefully, pointing to petite olive-blood. The Signless immedietely felt blood rush to his cheeks, rolling his eyes._ Please, mother. Do not entertain such thoughts._ His mother just smiled, gave him a teasing wink and with a pat on the back she walked away. Surprisingly fast, as she had just acquired her rainbow drinker abilities. _That woman, _he thinks, as he saw her in the distance, glowing far ahead.

They used to pack their meals, but ever since the Dolorosa became a rainbow drinker they began to eat at their hive, as to not only train her new abilities but also get a more comfortable bonding site too.

Doing as she had said, he told the Disciple of the invitation. She smiled brightly, her dark hair bouncing. _Oh, thank you! But let me drop this all off to my hive first! Would you not mind? _He smiled, and answered, _No, certainly not. Go, before the sun rises. _She waved off, and with her notes she ran to the opposite direction, her enthusiasm marking her every step.

He just shook his head, a smile playing upon his lips. He sat upon the rock to where they preached, finding once more the solitude to entertain the depths of his thoughts. His mother, The Dolorosa, has commited the first act of rebellion herself, as she abadoned her duties to let him live. And he was eternally gratefully for that, for contineing to raise him to be the best that he can be. (He almost laughed at the story of himself meeting her when he was still a wriggler.). He wished that the trolls of the higher caste were selfless like her. The Condesce is now merging war between another species, and is now forcibly recruiting every adult troll she can in every province in Alternia.

Soon, this province will be next. And he shall see to it that it will not happen.

_Soon, _he thinks, leaning back. _We shall build a ship, and we shall sail. To spread the Words that shall hopefully unite and mend such ties. That political power will once more be an instrument of the just and the conqueror of wicked. _He leaned back some more, as he observed the stars. _Once more—_

He felt leather, instead of stone. _What is this?_ The Signless turned his eyes upon where he rested his hand. It is a book, one with a black cover. Covering his hand was a symbol. Curious, he removed his hand and saw upon the symbol of His Disciple.

_Could this be her journal?_he wondered. He picked up the book, staring at it intently. She must have left it whilst on a hurry. He looked at it with a sense of longing, _No._ _These are her thoughts. There is no need to pry. _Yet his fingers betrayed him as they flipped through its pages, feeling its smoothness and the ink marking the paper. _Maybe... a little peek would suffice my curiousity._

The Signless opened to a random entry, and began to read:

_Entry 45_

_It was pure luck that I escaped. But it wasn't by my own wits this time around. My name has too much become a topic of talk these days. Ever since my anonymosity has been unveiled, my life has become too much of a danger now. There was no gurantee that they should spare someone like me. A filthy, good-for nothing 'low blood', who dare opposes the soceity's systems. They will ensure the death of another useless life as they call it. But once more, I have escaped that. It was all thanks to the troll who defended myself as I narrowly escaped in their silhoette, oblivious._

_It was fast, a blur to my eyes. All I knew was it was the end as they gazed upon me with those eyes, with those iron shackles to fit my wrists. And then he—I am sure that he is male—came from somewhere, in this dark nowhere where I am surrounded. He wore no symbol, and I knew that he must be the one who has inspired me in my writings in the first place, the one they whsiper with fear and wonder...as The Signless!_

The Signless shook his head with a small smile. No, not of pride in his rather 'heoric' deed. It was a smile of reminiscing the past. He was simply walking on his own at the dead night when he heard loud voices. And he saw her silhouette, small yet quick. He flipped through another entry.

_Entry 54_

_It has been a long time indeed as I once more take my pen and write in this beloved journal! Oh, such little time that I have, and I feel guilt in not recording my own personal adventure!_

_I now serve as the The Signless' writer and recorder, you see. Ever since the mishap about what seemed like a millenia ago, he found me once more by myself looking upon the sea. I was by the sea to hide, and to gather inspiration as to whatever I shall write next. I do not plan on stopping, even with such dangers. They say that I am like a cat or a fox, sly and rebellious! And I intend to stay that way, for good intentions of course._

_He knew that I was the so-called "cat". He knew that I was she who he has defended a long time ago. He was calm, like the sea at that time. I listened to every word that he said—it was comforting in such a way, as I have not spoke to anyone for such a long time—and when he asked if I wanted to join him, I immedietely said yes._

_Now, as I have mentioned, I now serve as his writer. Together with his mother, The Dolorosa and his friend, The Psiionic, a 'low blood' like myself with amazing power; we now walk together in this path of uncertainity and danger, in preaching and acting upon his Words. _

_And I am fine with that. In fact, more inspired than ever! Unfortunately, now I must go. Organizing these writings into a book that I am planning ain't going to do by itself!_

He was grateful of her, in every way. And he appreciated her, for she was amazing and dedicated to everything that she does. She shared his vision of a world of peace and compassion. He'd never thought he'd meet another troll like herself.

The sky was still twinkling with the cosmos, but The Signless knew that it would not be very long till the sun shall rise. He looked at the the direction his Disciple went—no sign of her still. _Just one more entry, _ he thought. _And then, I will surely stop._

_Entry 69_

_Alas it has been months since my last entry! We are currently at the hive of him and his mother, a simple and comfortable one indeed! I am writing under the candlelight by my mat, as I prefered to write before going to sleep._

_Oh, why do I feel such so?_

_I warn you, my journal, of the words that I will soon to write. These feelings... they are strong... strong for him. Whenever I look at him I feel the heating of my cheeks and that urge—urge to run my fingers in his hair and skin; as if trying to bring a memory back. It was almost as if I have met him long before now, as if I am trying to recall a memory of death and life. _

_And who will he be? _

_It is quite obvious as to who he is._

_His name, of course, is The Signless._

And _he_ himself is shocked by these words, a jolt came to his body and his heart palcipated to a hundred beats. Is he reading... what he _is _reading? With a renewed eagerness he began to read the remaining words.

_I—I feel relieved now. I really admire him—like be able to admit this myself; of these feelings that I have not felt in such a long time—no, I have not felt such strongly for a troll like him. It was as if we shared the same yet different mind, the same yet different ideas. He, of equality, of peace and justice. Myself, of acceptance and compassion. These visions that binded us together. Binded us to love and argue with each other. Such a relationship, I do not think, even qualifies in any quadrant!_

_It has long been though that the Psiioniic was the one I love; but no, that is untrue. It is him, the Signless, the Different one that I have come to love, a little more than as friends. _

_Yet...will he see me that way back?_

He held the book on both of his hands dearly, his eyes warm and dilated.

_Signless? _Asked a sweet, familiar voice. He closed the book and carefully cleaned off some red berry juice coating his fingers by his cloth. He turned around and saw the woman before him—her hair surprisingly combed but still messy with her adorable smile which made her look very lovely indeed. But when he saw _her _journal on _his _hands, her eyes widened, and a blush of olive green rested upon her cheeks.

_Th-hat's my journal..._she whispered, her fingers tangling and untangling each other. The Signless, in return, smiled warmly and placed the book on her hands. She took it quickly, holding it againt her chest protectively. _I have not read anything embarrassing or anything that will make me look lowly of you, _he assured, and with a bold move he readjusted a stray strand of her hair. She looked at him curiously, he sounded rather odd; yet he smiled with emotion in his eyes. _Come, little cat, you look lovely today. Our mother is waiting._

The Disciple blushed once more as he called her by her nickname. _He may or may not be telling the truth! _Her mind screamed as they started walking under the stars and galaxies, matching the serenity of the universe; yet his prescence was the only thing that mattered as they reached his mother in their hive.

* * *

She sat down on the floor in her own hive, after a satisfying dinner with the Signless and the Dolorosa. The Psiioniic, as usual, had gone to his dutying once more as he did not arrive. _Still, _she thought, as he opened her journal and taking her pen, _it would be great fun to have him around if not for his duties!_

And that's when she saw a strip of paper with red stained letters.

The Disciple read and reread those words, tracing them with her fingers as if testing if they were true or not. It was marked there in bold red from the berries in their usual spot. _Could... could it be?_

She smiled as she placed the strip of paper by her heart. She was acting like a complete teenager of nine sweeps, completely immature and irrational and yet she allowed herself to soar with the meaning those words beheld. She read them one last time just to convince herself that it _is _true.

_So he had been reading her journal afterall! The sly, shameless man_! She just shook her head and placed the strip of paper by the light of the candle as she began writing her notes. The candle light casted a warm glow upon the letters as it flickered in the silent night:

_I love you too, little cat._

_-S_

* * *

And finally I have written something for these two lovebirds :D Thanks for reading! Please review... sort of. Yeah. Bye~

P.S. I have a fanfic as to how the Dolorosa found the Signless in the caverns. Check it out if you like! The title is "**Jade Meets Red**".

P.P.S. If you will notice, the first two diary entries of the Disciple are actually their numbers in the zodiac cycle (not with the new zodiac called Opiuchus), Leo= 5 and Cancer=4. And it is quite obvious what is the meaning of Diary Entry **69** :))


End file.
